Rhampsinite et les voleurs
by memepotter952504
Summary: OS - Le roi Rhampsinite avait un trésor qu'il a placé dans son coffre fort. Hélas deux voleurs rentraient toujours pour lui voler sans se faire prendre. Le roi fit installer des pièges dans la salle et l'un d'eux se retrouva entraver. Que va faire l'autre. Nouvelle fin à l'anecdote racontée par Hérodote. (Enquête II, 121)


**Rhampsinite et les voleurs**

 **Après avoir fait quelques rangements dans mes fichiers, j'ai retrouvé un vieux travail demandé par ma prof de grec et je me suis dit que j'allais le partager avec vous. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle fin au conte du roi Rhampsinite et les voleurs, tiré d'Hérodote. (** _ **Enquête**_ **II, 121). J'ai juste réécrit le début pour que vous compreniez l'histoire.**

Quelque part, dans les contrées lointaines d'Orient, vivait le roi Rhampsinite. Il était très riche. Aucun parmi ses ancêtres ou ses successeurs n'a jamais pu accumuler autant de richesses que lui. Inquiet de mettre son trésor en lieu sûr, à l'abri des voleurs, il décida de faire construire une chambre forte à coté de son palais. Il fit pour cela appel à un maçon. Le caveau fut bâti en pierre de taille et disposé de telle façon qu'un des murs touchait la muraille et était accessible de l'extérieur. Il s'arrangea pour placer dans ce mur une pierre qui d'apparence ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre mais qui, pourtant, pouvait être déplacée par un ou deux hommes et donner ainsi accès à l'intérieur du coffre à partir de l'extérieur des murailles.

Une fois les travaux terminés, le roi entassa toutes ses richesses dans le caveau, persuadé qu'il y serait en sécurité. Quelques temps plus tard, sentant la mort venir, le maçon fit venir à son chevet ses deux fils et leur révéla le secret du caveau et ainsi leur permettre de vivre dans l'abondance.

Après le décès de leur père, les deux hommes se mirent à la tâche et partirent de nuit vers le palais. Ils repérèrent la pierre, la dégagèrent, prirent une coquette somme avant de replacer la pierre bien à sa place et de repartir vivre de leur larcin.

Seulement il arrivait au roi de venir dans le coffre-fort et d'admirer ses richesses. Il fut étonné de voir le contenu de ses coffres s'amenuiser. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun coupable ou même suspect en vue les gardes n'avaient vu personne roder autour de la salle et le sceau royal sur la porte était resté intact. Le caveau était scellé et bien fermé. Il y retourna plusieurs fois et constata avec horreur que son contenu ne cessait de baisser. Le roi décida donc de placer auprès de ses coffres des pièges pour attraper les voleurs.

Ces derniers vinrent comme auparavant. L'un d'eux pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre et à peine s'était-il approché du vase qu'il fut aussitôt pris au piège. Dès qu'il eut compris dans quelle galère il était, il appela son frère et lui montra la situation. Il lui ordonna ensuite d'entrer au plus vite et de lui couper la tête afin que, si on le voyait et qu'on le reconnaissait, il ne l'entraine pas lui aussi dans sa perte.

Bien que l'autre jugea que c'étaient là de belles paroles, il ne se résigna pas à tuer son frère. Il chercha plutôt un moyen de le sortir de cette impasse. Il resta assis près de son frère tout en faisant attention à ne pas se fourrer lui aussi dans un piège, il le rassura et lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver piégé.

Il s'était retrouvé en cette mauvaise posture tout simplement en marchant jusqu'au vase rempli de richesses et tout d'un coup, une chaine en métal s'est attaché à sa cheville et il s'est retrouvé suspendu à deux mètres de haut sans aucun moyen d'attraper un objet avec lequel il pourrait se libérer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ouvrir par lui-même l'anneau accroché à sa cheville car il était recouvert de pointes perçantes qui le blessaient à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'ouvrir son entrave.

Dans la chambre forte, il y avait en plus des richesses des armes serties de pierres précieuses. C'était sans doute pour leur grande valeur que Rhampsinite les y avait entreposées au grand bonheur des deux voleurs. Le frère encore libre de ses mouvements comprit comment fonctionnaient les pièges qu'avait fait installer le roi : c'était une espèce de réaction en chaine. Sous certaines dalles de la pièce, il y avait un dispositif qui se déclenchait quand le poids variait de manière positive comme négative. Il s'approcha de son camarade prisonnier et, comme le piège s'était déjà déclenché, il s'empara de quelques joyaux et se plaça à l'entrée de la pièce. Petit à petit, il les balança à travers la chambre pour déclencher tous les autres pièges et ne pas risquer ainsi de se faire lui-même piéger et que son frère et lui soient découvert au petit matin par le roi.

Une fois que tous les pièges furent déclenchés, il s'avança vers les armes qui lui semblèrent fort tranchantes et s'empara d'un sabre. Malheureusement pour lui, un piège ne s'était pas déclenchait et il se retrouva dans la même posture que son frère. Par chance, il n'avait pas lâché le sabre. Il se courba et réussit à sectionner la chaine avec son arme. La chute fut dure et il se cogna la tête sur le sol. Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, sous les cris paniqués de son frère inquiet. Il se redressa, ramassa l'arme et libéra son frère. Les deux brigands remplirent leurs besaces et repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

Lorsque le soleil pointa à l'horizon, le roi entra dans la chambre forte et fut stupéfait de voir un tel désordre : les richesses étaient éparpillées sur le sol et les chaines étaient suspendues au plafond dont deux avaient été brisées et dont la menotte gisait sur le sol.

Les jours suivants, lorsque les deux brigands vinrent à leur rapine habituelle, ils faisaient bien attention à ne pas se faire piéger à nouveau. Comme à chaque fois qu'il retournait dans sa chambre forte, les richesses s'amenuisaient, le roi fit ce qui suit. Il envoya des messagers dans toutes les villes et villages qui étaient dans les alentours de son château et fit proclamer qu'il accordait aux hommes responsables de son embarras l'impunité et de grands cadeaux s'ils se présentaient à ses yeux. Les deux brigands eurent confiance et vinrent le trouver. Rhampsinite leur témoigna beaucoup d'affection et, comme il avait deux filles, il leur en donna à chacun une en mariage.

Leur vie de voleur venait d'être remplacée par une vie pleine de richesses. Les deux frères vécurent heureux jusqu'à la mort de Rhampsinite. Ils se disputèrent le trône et en vinrent à un combat meurtrier. Lequel des deux survivra ?

 **Voilà. Je me rappelle avoir imaginé la fin un peu comme un « Romulus et Rémus » mais je n'ai pas voulu allé plus loin. Après tout ce n'était un qu'un petit travail pour le fun donné par la prof. Peut-être que j'en imaginerai une plus tard. Dans l'immédiat elle restera comme ça.**

 **Pour « Une Lumière dans l'Obscurité », je viens de finir mes examens et je retourne travailler dessus à mon aise, commençant par relire les 4 premiers chapitres et corriger les coquilles car j'en ai encore découvertes. Je travaille sur la suite et publie directement que j'en finis un chapitre. XD**

 **J'ai également retrouvé quelques ébauches autour de Dionysos et elle recommence à m'inspirer donc attendez-vous à en retrouver également un OS.**


End file.
